


How To Use The Force

by glorfindely



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-kink, Kylo Ren's hair, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little bit, because it deserves its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorfindely/pseuds/glorfindely
Summary: When one day, Hux barges into Kylo's quarters unannounced, he starts something he had not realized he wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! Yeah that's a total coincidence though, but then i finished and thought hey why not just post it now since it's Valentines? This is terrible, i'm so sorry (no not really), i just wanted some Force-using during sex haahh.. It's nothing hardcore at aaaall though, hope someone enjoys this!

“What the fuck, Ren?” Hux only came by to notify Kylo of the next meeting with Snoke, and the first thing he does is Force push Hux, plastering him to the wall of the room. Hux feels his face burning with rage, even more so when looking at Kylo’s extremely calm demeanor, and hating himself for the pleasure he feels beneath his rage. _Great._  Kylo is just standing there, staring at Hux while holding him to the wall without so much as laying a finger on him, Hux’s feet barely touching the floor. He releases Hux, and moves across the room in what looks like two strides, almost floating, until he is standing with his face only a few centimeters from Hux’s. Hux swallows. It’s strange seeing Kylo without the helmet, which he always wears around other people, hiding away his face. It’s quite a handsome face, with unbelievably perfect hair, in Hux’s unspoken opinion.

“Don’t just walk into my quarters like that”, there’s a fire in Kylo’s eyes, and something else Hux can’t quite identify.

“Your door was open, what is the big deal?” Hux regrets just walking in though, he should know better, he knows how quickly Kylo reacts, and he basically took him off guard, without the helmet. Is that what this is about?

Kylo takes a hold of Hux’s chin with a gloved hand, but lets go again before Hux has time to try and wrench free of his grip, to walk over to his desk and put on his helmet. Hux almost feels like it answers his question on why he got so angry.

“You don’t need to hide your face from me”, Hux speaks before thinking, and wants to suck it back in as soon as he has said it, seeing Kylo turning towards him again, hands clenching into fists.

Hux leaves before Kylo can get the change to do anything else to him through the Force.

*

*

 The next time Hux sees Kylo he is of course wearing his helmet. Hux can feel his stare when they pass each other, and he tries not to look back at him, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead of him. Suddenly Kylo turns, walks back towards Hux and places himself in his way. “Come to my quarters later”, he says, not too loud, but it’s probably difficult to not make it loud with the voice changer. Hux just stares at him, opens his mouth to say something, although he’s not really sure what to say, but Kylo walks away like that was nothing at all, just a simple command. Hux stays where Kylo left him for a moment, feeling a bit stunned. First of all, he does not take orders from Kylo Ren, but then again, he feels intrigued, curious, wants to see him without that helmet again. Considering he takes it off at all this time of course.

*

*

“Enter”, Kylo says matter of factly when Hux is at his door that evening. Hux really shouldn’t be there, at the same time as he shouldn’t care about the fact that he shouldn’t be there, they can do whatever they want. Hux feels drawn towards Kylo, in a non-Force way, like Kylo possesses something Hux needs, he just doesn’t know what it is, and it makes him keep going, keeps him so curious of this strange and slightly (extremely) annoying man.

Kylo is still wearing his helmet, Hux doesn’t know why he should expect anything else, even as he feels a pinch of disappointment. The helmet makes him seem less human, more machine-like, more terrifying, but Hux supposes that is in fact part of the point. Even so, all he wants to do is walk over to Kylo, and pull off his helmet, revealing what Hux has found he likes underneath it, those soft-looking curls for instance. If Hux actually did that, though, he sees himself plastered to the wall again, maybe even Force choked, but for some reason he doesn’t want to care about it. Kylo Ren does what he wants anyway, and he was the one who asked Hux to come here, or rather ordered actually. When did he start taking orders from Kylo Ren?

“Come closer”, Kylo says, booming through the helmet. Hux starts moving closer, slowly, apparently also answering his own question. Today then.

When Hux has moved as close as he dares, he tries to look into Kylo’s eyes, wants to read his expression, to figure out what he wants. Of course the helmet is in the way, dark visors hiding his eyes from view. “Why won’t you remove your helmet? There’s no one here but us, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” Hux wants to remove it for him, but doesn’t want to push it. “I’m not afraid of anything”, Kylo says, voice tight, but he still raises his hands to remove the helmet, to Hux’s mild surprise. His heart even skips a beat, such a strange feeling.

Kylo’s locks flow out of the helmet, and he puts it on the desk, turning to face Hux again. Hux gets the surging urge to touch Kylo’s hair, and starts lifting his hand before thinking, stopping it in mid-air. “What?” Kylo asks, stepping even closer to Hux, so he can almost feel his breath on his face, “is it my hair?” Kylo smirks. It’s not something Hux has ever seen before, but it does wonders to Kylo’s face. It makes him look so smug, more handsome, and it does nothing to stop Hux’s urge, his hand still hanging in mid-air. “Well don’t stop there, go on”, Kylo is actually going to let him? Is it some kind of trick? Still, he doesn’t wait for Kylo to say anything else, just reaches his hand into his hair, feeling his locks, tracing them between his fingers, sending strange feelings through Hux’s body.

He tries to not lose himself completely, tries to watch Kylo for any signs of annoyance or anger, but all he sees for now is the muscles in Kylo’s face starting to relax, the tension in his body disappearing. That makes Hux lose himself in it for a short while before he regains himself, removing his hand from Kylo’s hair and stepping back two long steps. “Why did you tell me to come here?” Hux wants to know. “Why did you come?” Kylo asks, that’s hardly fair, he was the one who told Hux to come, why should Hux have to answer that. "You told me to come. I was..curious." Hux answers anyway. "That's it? You were curious?" Kylo smirks, like he knows there is something more. Hux feels a pull then, but not in the way he felt drawn towards Kylo earlier, an actual pull. Kylo is literally pulling Hux back towards him with the Force. It's a strange feeling, not exactly painful, but not completely pleasant either. Hux thought it would make him furious the next time Kylo used the Force on him, but instead it sends ripples down his spine, and a warm feeling through his body.

He is face to face with Kylo again, few centimeters separating their noses. Kylo is still smirking at him, looking him in the eyes, reaching his hand to Hux's hip. Before Hux has time to re-focus his mind, he feels Kylo's lips on his, hot and soft. Hux goes completely stiff all over for a few seconds, trying to understand what the hell is happening, before he leans into the kiss, and lets Kylo part his lips, deepening the kiss, holding him tight to his body by the hip. It is not a tender kiss though, teeth clash, lips bitten. Hux lets his hands slide up along Kylo's back until he reaches his hair, and knits both of his hands in to feel the softness of it, before pulling lightly at the locks. "Ren....", Hux didn't mean to basically moan his name into his mouth but he can't help it, can't think, feels his body wanting this so much, wanting Kylo.

Kylo starts to pull away, but Hux desperately doesn't want the connection to break. Kylo lets their foreheads touch though, probably sensing Hux's want all over him, giving him what he wants, for some reason. "Hey...", Kylo touches Hux cheek with his still gloved hand, wanting Hux to open his eyes and look at him. He does, there is something special about Kylo's eyes, and Hux feels almost intoxicated staring into them, also feeling like Kylo can see right through him. Kylo smirks again, and kisses Hux on the cheek, moving towards his ear, kissing that too. "Tell me what you want", Kylo breathes into his ear. Hux feels it through his whole body, making him shiver, clutching at the back of Kylo's robe. Hux lets out a shaky breath, not realizing he was holding it in. "You", he says quietly, not able to fully recover his voice. Lust is starting to wash over him, like a sudden wave from the ocean that he was supposed to move out of the way of. Kylo chuckles into his ear, "Good".

He kisses Hux again then, more aggressively, more forcefully. Hux loves it, and can't believe they are still both fully clothed. As if Kylo heard this (he probably did) he starts groping at Hux underneath his clothes, tearing them off at the same time. Hux finally starts opening Kylo's robe as well, in a hurry to get a look at whats underneath all these layers. Of course he's all tight muscle underneath, what did he really expect? Hux just really wants to put his mouth all over him, but when they both only have trousers left to remove he feels a tightness on his throat, although both of Kylo's hands are on Hux's hips, holding him tight and close. Hux just stares at Kylo in disbelief, gripping Kylo's arms tight. "What...", is all he gets out. It's not so tight that his breath is completely cut off, but enough for it to induce pain, and...pleasure. That's interesting. Kylo looks to be studying him, searching for his reaction. He chuckles again when he finds Hux's hardening cock in his trousers, and looks back into Hux's eyes, which are not filled with fear and desperation but rather slight anger and _desire_. "Who knew you'd actually like it? I'd have done it so much sooner", Kylo says, releasing the grip on Hux's throat, smirking. Hux breathes hard, "how about a warning next time?" He tries to sound angry, he does feel anger, but mostly just excruciatingly aroused, and he can see Kylo gloating over it.

Hux slides his fingers over Kylo's chest and stomach, feeling the muscles, feeling Kylo shiver at the touch. They are still standing in the middle of Kylo's quarters, close together, Kylo's lips lightly touching Hux's left cheek, breathing into his ear.  "Warning", Kylo whispers. "Wha-", Hux doesn't even get to finish one word before he goes flying against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. At least this time his feet are on the floor, but his body is still pinned, impossible to move a single limb, except for his neck. "Fucking hell, Ren", Hux gasps. Kylo chuckles again while walking calmly towards him, why does he have to look so fucking _calm_? Truthfully it's terrifyingly hot. "I'll stop if you tell me to", he says when he is standing so close again that their noses touch. Hux's heart is slamming inside his chest, it feels like his skin is on fire. "Don't you dare", Hux says behind gritted teeth. Kylo smirks at that, and bites Hux on the neck, which makes him groan. This only makes Kylo proceed faster, and he starts removing Hux's trousers, still holding him to the wall with the Force. He pulls both Hux's trousers and underpants down to his ankles, freeing Hux's hardened cock. He doesn't even hesitate before bending down, teasing the head with his tongue, making Hux moan under his breath. Kylo grins against his cock.

"Fffuuck... Ren...", Hux gasps when Kylo takes his entire length in his mouth, teeth lightly grazing when he pulls back. Hux strains on the Force grip, wishing to pull at the fine locks in Kylo's hair. Hux almost whines at the loss of Kylo's mouth on him, but made better when Kylo stands up again, tracing his hands along Hux's arms until he can interlock they fingers, while biting him on the neck. Hux feels Kylo's control slipping, the grip on him getting weaker and weaker, but still holding Hux's arms against the wall with his own. "Ren?" he says to get his eyes level with his again, which he does, a hungry look in his eyes. He lets go of Hux's arms then, and Hux takes the opportunity to try and move. Discovering he is free, he smirks at Kylo, and runs a thumb along his jaw, and kicks off the clothes hanging at his ankles. He enjoys the look of sincere surprise in Kylo's face when Hux places both the palms of his hands against his chest and starts pushing him backwards, looking him in the eyes all the time, till the back of Kylo's legs hit the bed. Completely engulfed in Hux's eyes he does not so much as protest when Hux proceeds to push him more forcefully, until Kylo is lying on the bed for him.

"You know, it's not quite fair that i am completely naked here for you, while you are still wearing far too much clothing", Hux says while crossing his arms over his chest, looking down at Kylo. He does not take his eyes away from Hux's as he removes the rest of his clothes, before taking a hold of Hux and pulling him down on top of him, capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss. Kylo growls against Hux's mouth when Hux takes a firm grip on his cock. He gives Hux a bite before he practically flings Hux onto his back, reversing their positions. Hux gasps at the force of it when his back hits the bed, and laughs up at Kylo, who is breathing hard against Hux's lips, a look on his face as if he is about to devour Hux hole. Hux hopes he will. Kylo stops his laugh by licking him on the lips, making his way into Hux mouth, which yields so very willingly. Hux has one arm draped on Kylo's back, the other wound in his soft hair, and drawing their chests flush together, closing whatever small distance was separating them. He locks his legs around Kylo's hips, thrusting his own hips just slightly, enough to draw a moan from Kylo.

Kylo pulls back a bit then, looking at Hux with a glint in his eyes, a smirk on his lips. "Oh..." Hux finds himself moaning even before the sensation takes him. Then he is pushed against the wall at the end of the bed, hands above his head, like they are bound by invisible rope, Kylo still in the same spot as they were lying a moment ago, eyes fiercely locked with Hux's. It's only when Kylo starts moving towards him, and Hux smirks teasingly at him that he feels the tightening on his throat. He closes his eyes, breathing hard both from the need for more air and want for more pressure.

He opens his eyes again when he feels Kylo's hands up along his legs, moving to spread them, to fit himself in between. Hux gives a choked moan at the feeling of Kylo between his legs again, Kylo's hardened length against his own. "Is this what you want, General?" Kylo purrs against Hux's neck. Kylo chuckles when all Hux can muster is another moan, and releases the grip on his throat, but still holding the rest of his upper body. Hux gives a whimper of mixed relief and disappointment, "Don't stop". His voice sounds hoarse, slight pain as he tries to speak.

"As much as i enjoy it, i would prefer it if you were conscious for me, Hux", Kylo pulls back slightly to put his hands on Hux's cheeks, and the smile he gives Hux looks genuine. Hux needs to close his eyes again in order to steady himself.

"Hux?" Kylo sounds pleading. _Well then._  Seeing it's not his whole body being restrained, he opens his eyes again, locking his legs around Kylo's hips once more, and thrusts up against Kylo. Kylo growls against him, lips barely touching Hux's, and feels the invisible grip on his arms tighten. Hux has a strong urge to touch Kylo, all over, but he is not going to say that, he likes this too, a bit too much.

"You feel so good, Hux", Kylo says, giving him a lick along the jawline, tracing his hands down until they cup Hux's ass perfectly. Hux gasps into Kylo's ear when he parts his cheeks and traces one finger along his hole, pressing into Kylo's touch. "Mm, needy", he whispers in Hux's ear, sucking lightly at his earlobe.

"Shut ah, shut up, Ren." Kylo chuckles in his ear at that, reaching for the lube, after drawing another moan from Hux.

"Are you saying that you don't like the sound of my voice?" Kylo makes sure his voice sounds as deep as possible, stealing a kiss from Hux before he gets to answer, as he starts working a slick finger inside him, making Hux hiss slightly when he breaches him, mid kiss. It does not, however, take long before Kylo works with two finger, finally making Hux arch his back, making more noise than he thought he would. Hux wants so much to pull hard at Kylo's soft locks, forgetting he is still partly restrained, and when he tries to move realizes he barely has any feeling left in his hands, all the blood going down his arms. "Ren?" he says breathless, "I can't feel my hands".  

Kylo looks at him, giving him a kiss on the neck, while slowly lowering Hux's arms. When they reach the bed, they prickle painfully as the blood slowly returns, and Hux gives a sigh of relief. "Why did you stop?", he asks when he realizes Kylo is completely still. 

Kylo smirks, "I was distracted for a moment", then crocks his fingers, making Hux cry out, tightening his legs around Kylo's hips, taking fistfuls of the bedsheets in his hands. "You didn't restrain me again." Hux knows he sounds just slightly disappointed. 

"No, you want to touch my hair", Kylo chuckles, looking a bit smug, making Hux roll his eyes at him, before he removes his fingers. Hux almost whines at the loss of Kylo inside him, but is able to swallow it. Kylo is already too smug.  

Hux reaches for the lube before Kylo gets there, pushing him back enough to get the access he needs to apply it for him. Kylo looks mildly surprised at it, but it disappears with a moan when Hux takes him in hand, twisting his hand enough to make Kylo growl at him. Hux catches him before he throws himself over him again, persistently pushing him onto his back. "So that's how it's going to go, hm?" Kylo looks up at him with lidded eyes, placing his hands on Hux's hips as he straddles him. Hux just grins as he lifts up on his knees, positioning Kylo's cock so he can seat himself. Fingers dig hard into his hip as he lowers himself, gasping slightly at the stretch. Finally seated Hux breathes hard, in unison with Kylo, and rakes his hands over his chest. "Now you choose to be silent?" Hux stays still, and leans over Kylo, placing his hands in the sheets on either sides of Kylo's head.

"Hm, can I not silently watch you as you take my cock?" Kylo smirks, Hux rolls his eyes again, smug fucker. "Are you going to move, Hux?"

"Who's needy now?" Hux says, taking one of Kylo's nipples in his mouth as he swivels his hips, making Kylo groan loudly, a bruising grip still on Hux's hips as he starts moving. Kylo abruptly sits up then, Hux in his lap, and taking a hold of Hux's legs he gets him on his back again. The movement makes Kylo pull almost all the way out, and he snaps his hips hard back against Hux, making him cry out, taking a fistful of Kylo's hair and pulling hard at the same time.

As Hux's movements where more composed and rhythmic, Kylo's are not. Harsh, desperate, intoxicating, Hux clawing at his back with every thrust, legs clinging to his back. Hux feels lost in raw pleasure, brought back to himself when Kylo's hand wraps around Hux's cock, except both his hands are still resting in the bed next to either side of Hux's head. Hux finds himself chuckling, and winds his hand back in Kylo's hair. The invisible grip is pumping vigorously as Kylo's thrusts grow ever more desperate.

Kylo bites down hard on Hux's shoulder as he pulses inside him, Hux crying out at the sudden pain, making him come with incredible force at the same time.

Kylo drops his weight onto Hux, both breathing hard, neither saying anything. Hux winces slightly when Kylo kisses him where he bit down, appreciating it all the same, stroking Kylo's hair as their breaths slowly return to normal.  

Kylo gets up when Hux's release between them starts getting uncomfortable, Hux wincing even more when Kylo finally pulls out of him. He returns from the refresher after having cleaned himself, handing a clean towel to Hux for him to do the same, lying down on his stomach next to Hux, face turned towards him, watching him.

Hux throws the towel on the floor next to the bed when he is finished, and starts moving off the bed. "I should get back to my own quarters", he says when he is turned away from Kylo, almost off the bed. Kylo's hand closes around his wrist then, holding hard enough that he cannot move further away. "You could stay", he says. Just that. Hux turns his head to look at him, meeting those deep brown eyes that seem to swallow him whole. Hux doesn't say anything, simply lies back down on the bed on his side, facing away from Kylo. Sheets are drawn over him, all the way up to his shoulder, lights going to zero percent, and he feels the warmth of Kylo getting closer as he moves to fit himself behind Hux, soft breath atop his head. When arms come around to enclose him he places his own hands over Kylo's, sighing silently.

 

They sleep, both feeling for the first time in a very long time, like they are not completely alone. 


End file.
